I've had The time of my life
by silenceheals
Summary: There comes a moment in everyone’s life, when one has to decide between good and bad, between love and hate, peace or war. Betwenn living your life or the life other people want you to live. For Buffy, that moment had come.


(I've had) The Time Of My Life By silenceheals  
  
Title: The time of my life Autor: silenceheals a.k.a. Kelly E-mail: silenceheals@web.de Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Would it be, some things wouldn't change and some would. I would have a nice house in the Hollywood Hills, a golden VIP- card of Gucci, would buy trousers 'til my wardrobe striks... You get the picture? All characters are property of Joss Whedon (our God), WB, Mutant Enemy, Sandolar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox and whoever else is in any way related to them. Don't sue, I don't mean to infringe any copyright. Rating: PG-13, I think Pairing: Right now, no Feedback: Oh yes, pretty please! I need some encouraging voices Distribution: Ask and receive. Ain't it easy? Summary: There comes a moment in everyone's life, when one has to decide between good and bad, between love and hate, peace or war. Betwenn living your life or the life other people want you to live. For Buffy, that moment had come. Notes: I have an idea in which way the story might head. I set it season 4 but I played my own little game with them. Everything that isn't logical, actually is part of the mystery. *x* are thoughts. The title of the chapter is a sentence of the song 'The Reason' written by Gil Ofarim (and Oswin Ottl), the titel of the story is a song from 'Dirty Dancing'; (I've had) The time of my life by Bill Medley and Jenifer Warnes. Timeline: Kinda Season 4, University, Angel's gone, Xander and Anya are a couple, Oz left. But Buffy hasn't been to LA and Angel hasn't been in Sunnydale on Thanksgiving. Date: 12.09.03  
  
Kapitel 1: Don't want to go where they'll be, it's not the way it used to be.  
  
'Buffy! Konzentriere dich! Was soll das? Du weißt genau, wie wichtig das Training für dich ist! Wäre ich ein Dämon und deine Konzentration wäre so gering, du wärst schon längst verwundet...' *.oder schlimmer, und das könnte ich nicht verkraften.* fügte Giles in Gedanken hinzu, nachdem er Buffy wieder einmal hatte ermahnen müssen. Es war seit Monaten das gleiche, Buffy's Konzentration war knapp über dem Nullpunkt, ihre Reflexe waren langsamer als normal, aber auch das Glänzen in ihren Augen war verschwunden. Giles wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn Buffy schwieg. Eisern. Selbst ihren Freunden erzählte sie nichts. 'Das kannst du doch nicht wollen.Buffy, was ist los? Du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden.' 'Was, wenn ich nicht reden will?' bluffte sie zurück 'Sie würden es doch nicht verstehen, Giles. Außerdem ist doch alles okay, oder etwa nicht? Ich gehe jeden Abend auf Patrolie und jage fleißig alles übernatürliche da draußen. Wenn ich dann mal etwas weniger konzentriert bin ist das doch nicht weiter schlimm.' 'Aber gerade darauf kommt es doch an!' Giles putzte verzweifelt an seiner Brille 'Das Schicksal der Welt liegt in deiner Hand und eben auch dann, wenn du nicht konzentriert bist!' ~Das Schicksal der Welt liegt in deiner Hand. ~ Wie oft schon hatte sie diesen Satz gehört, wie oft hatte sie ihr Schicksal gemeistert und die Welt vor dem Untergang gerettet. Aber sie wollte nicht mehr, sie konnte nicht mehr, sie musste fort. Raus aus Sunnydale, raus aus Kalifornien und am besten raus aus Amerika. Weg vom Höllenschlund und weg von ihren Freunden, wenn das endlich Freiheit bedeutete. Gerade als Buffy im eine wütende Antwort entgegenschmettern wollte, stürmte Anya in ihren Trainingsraum. 'Giles, ich weiß, Training. Aber da draußen ist die Hölle los. Na gut, so schlimm wie in der Hölle ist es natürlich nicht. Nicht, dass ich schon mal in der Hölle gewesen wäre, aber ich weiß, dass die dort alle ganz schrecklich quälen. Und ich quäle die Ku-- Anya! Anya! Ist ja gut, ich komme!' unterbrach sie Giles. Anya warf ihn ein dankbares Lächeln zu und ging zurück zum Ladentisch der 'Magic Box' 'Buf---' setzte Giles an, aber die Blondine unterbrach ihn. 'Giles, gehen sie zu Anya, sie braucht ihre Hilfe. Ich werde ein bisschen spazieren gehen und dann geht es mir bestimmt besser.' *Denn dann komme ich hier raus* sagte Buffy. Ihr Ex-Wächter sah sie zweifelnd an, entschloss sich aber ihre Aussage zu akzeptieren und Anya zu helfen. 'Wir sehen uns dann nach der Patrolie, ja?' Buffy nickte und verschwand aus dem Trainingsraum.  
  
Endlich! Nach 2 Stunden Trainings konnte Buffy wieder für sich sein. Nachdenken, darüber was sie macht, was sie machen will und wie sie beides unter einen Hut bekommen kann. Vampire jagen und ein vernünftiges Leben zu leben, das geht nicht so einfach. Das hatte sie nach Jahren des Kämpfens gegen alles Böse begriffen.  
  
Angefangen dieses Leben wirklich zu hassen hatte sie, als Angel nach Los Angeles ging. Sie hatte es verstanden, ja, sie war sogar der Meinung, dass es das Beste für sie beide war. Aber mit Angel ging auch ein Teil von ihr. Angel. Er war die Person in ihrem Leben, die ihr immer Kraft gegeben hatte, die Person, die verstanden hatte, wie sie sich fühlt. Er, der auch ein Kämpfer der Mächte war, er, der auch lieber ein anderer wäre. Aber er war fort. Oz verließ beinahe zum gleichen Zeitpunkt Sunnydale um den Werwolf in ihm unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nochmal hatte sie einen Freund verloren und wieder war ein Teil ihres Umfelds, ein Teil der Gang weg. Es war, als würde ihr Leben schön langsam zerbröckeln. Buffy musste nun nicht mehr nur sich helfen, sondern auch Willow, die immerzu weinte. Einmal noch hatte sie Angel gesehen. Auf der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter vor einem halben Jahr. Er war gekommen um ihr beizustehen und sie war überglücklich darüber. So konnte sie mit jemanden über den Verlust reden, sie hatte es nicht geschafft Giles oder Willow um ein Gespräch zu bitten. Nicht dass sie es ihr nicht angeboten hätten, aber Buffy konnte es einfach nicht. Wie sollte sie mit jemanden über so etwas reden, der sie nicht in und auswendig kannte? Von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es ihm um Buffy, die Person oder Buffy, die Jägerin geht? Joyce Summers war nicht nur ihre Mutter, sondern auch Verbündete gewesen. Nachdem sich ihr Schock über die Berufung ihrer Tochter gelegt hatte, war sie bereit, Buffy's Schicksal zu teilen. Sie wollte alles über Dämonen, Vampire und Jägerinnen wissen und half Buffy, freie Abende bei Giles zu erreichen. Buffy konnte mit ihr über ihre Ängste und Wünsche reden, wie sie es seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr konnte. Ihr Tod hatte sie dann umso härter getroffen. Keiner hätte damit gerechnet, dass es geschieht. Joyce stand wieder mitten im Leben, hatte wieder Treffen mit Männern und mit ihrer Galerie großen Erfolg, so dass sie eine weitere in Los Angeles aufmachen wollte. Gerade das war ihr Fehler, auf dem Highway Richtung Los Angeles wurde sie von einem Lastwagen erfasst und von der Fahrbahn gedrängt. Buffy's Schock saß tief und die einzige Person, mit der sie noch reden konnte, war Oz. Er war ein guter Zuhörer und was noch wichtiger war: Er fragte nicht alle fünf Minuten, wie es ihr ging, sondern wusste es einfach so. Sie hielt es nicht mit den restlichen Scoobies oder Giles aus und das verzweifelte sie noch mehr. Das waren ihre besten Freunde aber sie konnten ihr nicht helfen. Trotzdem hatte sie ihre Pflichten weiterhin gut erfüllt, hatte mit der Hilfe der anderen alles vorbereitet für die Beerdigung, weiterhin gejagt und für die Uni gelernt. Doch das alles kostete Buffy Kraft. Kraft, die sie nicht hatte. 


End file.
